Ch. 343 - End of the Beginning
Ch. 342 - Time Patrol Ch. 344 - A Curious Spectacle CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Breadcrumb Trail Travel to Amsterdam Light Festival Find 12 hidden objects in Amsterdam Light Festival 2. Food Transport Place 4 Food Truck in the Garden 3. Years of Knowledge Travel to Yggdrasil Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Yggdrasil Time Warp 4. Light Figure Have 3 Light Sculpture in the Garden Upgrade 1 Food Truck to Level 2 5. A Shocking Reveal Return to HMS Beagle Study Find 12 hidden objects in HMS Beagle Study 6. Into the Future Travel to Uncovering the Mysteries Paradox Find 6 differences in Uncovering the Mysteries Paradox 7. A Key Shot Travel to Calm Morning Garden Find 12 hidden objects in Calm Morning Garden 8. Back with a Jam! Return to Fair Preserves Stand Find 12 hidden objects in Fair Preserves Stand 9. Trivial Pursuit Travel to Dine and Dance Time Loop Match 12 details in Dine and Dance Time Loop 10. Blue Lady Upgrade 1 Light Sculpture to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Food Truck to Level 3 11. Darkest Hours Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 343 scenes Have 1 Museum of Finnish Architecture in the Garden 12. Complete the Street Lamp Set Collect the Lampounette and place it in your Garden. 13. Finnish Gallery Upgrade 1 Museum of Finnish Architecture to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Light Sculpture to Level 3 14. Place of Exhibition Upgrade 1 Museum of Finnish Architecture to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Museum of Finnish Architecture to Level 5 15. Build the Helsinki Square Complete the Helsinki Square Wonder 16. Lighting Up Upgrade the Helsinki Square to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Amsterdam Light Festival Earn 2 stars in Amsterdam Light Festival! 3 Star Yggdrasil Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Yggdrasil Time Warp! 3 Star Calm Morning Garden Earn 3 stars in Calm Morning Garden! 3 Star Dine and Dance Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Dine and Dance Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 343 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 343 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 343 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Breadcrumb Trail Ch.343/S.1 - Amsterdam Light Festival Hello Agent! Glad you could give me company! It's a new year already, but here I am doing the same old thing. Which is why I have resolved to welcome a new change this coming year with my arms wide open. The goal will be to keep a clear head and to improvise on every moment. I came to attend the Light Festival in Amsterdam! It's a beauty, don't you think? I had called Quincy along, but he said he had urgent matters to look into. I understand. I mean, with Nikolai on the loose, we can expect an attack any time soon. While Quiney deals with that, I plan to follow Nikolai around. Last I checked, Nikolai's coordinates pointed towards this direction. But I don't see him around. He is being discreet about his next move. I'm going to stick around and find out what that man is up to. Could you check on Quincy and see if he requires any help? Quest:Years of Knowledge Ch.343/S.2 - Yggdrasil Time Warp I'm guessing Tessa sent you. I have some exciting knowledge to impart. I can't believe Megan and Tessa tracked down the Time Patrol. I thought stories of the Time Patrol were all just rumors. Their Knowledge is said to be extremely precious. It's been carried down several centuries by just word of mouth. To think, we have stumbled upon years of their work and experience. This information, right here, is a treasure trove. I can't wait to dig in. There is so much I don't know about Time Travel, per se, so this is a golden moment in my life. I hope I find something that we can use to counter-attack Nikolai! His abilities seem to good to be true. There has to be a loophole somewhere and I need to get to the bottom of it. Quest:A Shocking Reveal Ch.148/S.3 - HMS Beagle Study I have been trying to search for any data available on Nikolai. There doesn't seem to be any clear account of his existence. Which is odd. I mean I have a database here of all the Time Travelers and his profile shows an error. I did some digging around and you won't believe what I have come across. If my calculations are not wrong, Nikolai has come here from the future. But I can't be too sure unless I actually see it for myself. Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Agent? There is no other way. We will have to travel to the future if we have to understand Nikolai's purpose. Nikolai's plans may have something to do with the present situation in the future. Do you understand where I am heading with this? There is only one way to find out. Are you coming with me. Agent. Quest:Into the Future Ch.343/S.3 - Uncovering the Mysteries Paradox I have tracked down someone who can help us to uncover the mystery about Nikolai. Let's find out! I spoke to the Time detective! The news he revealed to me is as distressing as the situation we have gotten ourselves into. Before I start, let me tell you, we are right now in the year 5000. So, there was a crisis in the year 3000, where a war over water ensued. Things got out of hand and half of the human civilization we cut short in order to curb the after effects. What then followed was oppression - where there were two major rules to be followed. One, being a strict adherence to the quality of life. Second, being a complete ban on reproduction. Only a select few people were granted the permission to procreate. The situation got terrible. Something needed to be done. Which is why they have traveled back in time to alter the events of the past. So that their situation in the future becomes stable. If Nikolai destroys humanity in our timeline, none of the events in the future will take place. This is a little too much of information to take in. I'm dizzy. Quest:A Key Shot Ch.343/S.4 - Calm Morning Garden You're back? How is it going? Has Quincy made any progress yet? I seem to be running around in circles. My Time-O-Meter shows that this is Nikolai's present location, but I can't find him anywhere. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened...yet! But I've been looking at that couple over there and feeling sad. It's like I keep running away from the things that I run to. What is love? I barely know anymore. Enough about me. Update me on Quincy? What? You got to be kidding me! Nikolai is from the future? Everything just suddenly got too real. Listen! I just remembered. Nikolai has the Cosmic Cube. I know that it's the key to his plan. What if...maybe...we destroy the cube? It sounds like a wild idea, almost impossible some may say. But it is always worth a shot! You have to go back to Quincy! Tell him about the Cosmic Cube. I'm going to look around for Nikolai. Quest:Back with a Jam! Ch.92/S.4 - Fair Preserves Stand Hey, Dearie! It's so good to see you. It's so good to be back! I can't tell you how much I've missed traveling in a Time Machine. I had a great time, just in case you were wondering! Now, I'm all ready to jump back into action. But not before I collect my jumbo jam order! Did I ever tell you that I LOVE jam? I've had enough of people brooding around, spreading hatred and what not! I'm expecially done with this Nikolai person. He's going to go down! Uh...hehe...by the way. Dearie! Don't tell Eleanor about my pit-stop here. I'm already late by a couple of minutes! Anyway, see you soon! I got to drop these jars back home and then head to the Manor! Quest:Trival Pursuit Ch.343/S.5 - Dine and Dance Time Loop I have been reading the books the Time Patrol left us. And I have found loopholes in Nikolai's plan. So, Nikolai has technically traveled back in time, to the past, considering he is from the future. Right? Now, stay with me on this one... He wants to destroy the human race. But if the human race gets wiped out, the future would have never existed. Which means, Hikolai himself will not exist. Since he would have wiped out his ancestors. So, either this is a top-scale suicide plan, or he's missed out ona keynote here. Then I got to thinking. Nikolai does not seem like a stupid man. He knows what he's doing. The basic law of Time Travel states that traveling at a speed close to the speed of light causes time to dilate. This causes the Time Traveler to pass through time more slowly. Which means, he wlll never be on tme to alter the past. He will be delayed by a couple of cosmic minutes. But Nikolai had thought of this well in advance. This is where the Cosmic Cube comes in. With the Cosmic Cube, he will be able to pass through time with no delay. In fact, his time signature will be accurate to the dot. This poses a threat. But now that we know how to cut the source, we must not delay any further.